


Blow My Popsicle

by gackt_gratia



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Community: pacificrimkink, M/M, Popsicle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-20 22:04:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/892424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gackt_gratia/pseuds/gackt_gratia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When it was hot during summer heatwave, what should one do? Melting up the popsicle is what Chuck did. Long short speaking, it was not Chuck who reaped the benefits, but he had succeeded on melting others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blow My Popsicle

**Author's Note:**

> This story is written based on a prompt at pacificrimkink community.
> 
> The prompt:
> 
>  
> 
> _"It's hot in the Shatterdome and Chuck has his own supply of popsicles. He's extremely obscene with them, making noises and occassionaly some of it will dribble down his chin. It's never really intentional, it's just how he eats them. Then he makes eye-contact with Raleigh and things get a little out of control._
> 
>  
> 
>    
>  _Raleigh should not be as hard as he is."_
> 
>  
> 
> I really hopes this is okay because I have been on writing hiatus too long. Not to mention I am very rusty with descriptions and sex scene. I hope the English is okay and wishes it is a good read.
> 
> This is unbeated, spell checked by Word 2007.

**Raleigh/Chuck, popsicle**

 

Chuck grabbed a hold of his shirt’s collar hem. Inwardly he winced on the feel of sweat pooling under his shirt and now the wet shirt was sticking to his torso. _Totally uncomfortable._ He swore under his breath, cursing the world and the damned Kaijus that caused the extreme climate change all around the world, including Hongkong.

As one of the most famous port city, just right across the Pacific Ocean, Hongkong’s weather was now mostly hot and wet. Hot like the sun was going to roast them alive and wet like the whole sky was pouring the water. And today it was the freaking hot.

Chuck wiped the sweat on his brows. He sighed and walked back into the dome. His strolling ended on the canteen area. He passed over the deserted dining hall before he went forward to the inner sanctum where it was darker and cooler.

The kitchen area had lines of refrigerators and serving shelves on which few kitchen staffs busied over some food storage. Chuck made a bee line to the line of refrigerators and was thinking to dunk his head into the cool air inside the refrigerator. He opened one of the refrigerators and stopped.

Inside there was a box of frozen popsicle.

\--

 **One: Cherry**  
  
It was the Wei brothers who first caught Chuck with frozen threat. They had just finished playing basketball and were on route to the washroom. They passed Striker Eureka and it was at a secluded corner near the Striker Eureka’s left foot that they noticed him.  
  
The young hot headed ranger was on his hands and knees on the ground with ass up on the air. His head was turned to a side like he was trying to see something inside the small gap between the ground and the platform where Striker Eureka’s foot rested. The wriggling ass was clad only in a shorts and he was barefoot. The shoes and socks were abandoned to the side.  
  
The triplets looked at each other and smirked. They approached him silently from behind.  
  
“Hansen!”  
  
The slight jolt of those broad shoulders told them that they had surprised the Australian ranger.  
  
Chuck straightened his position but made no move to sit or stand, he turned his head around and glared at the culprits who had surprised him.  
  
The triplet did a double take when they saw the lush lips were full of a phallic object and made a nice ‘O’ ring, red and swollen.  
  
Chuck raised an eyebrow on them then he moved to a kneeling position. He pulled out the phallic object and reflexively sucked on it. Once his mouth was free, his tongue chased some straying drips and licked the corner of his lips.  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
The triplet laughed when they finally realized that it was a popsicle, a red cherry popsicle, not something that had their minds in a gutter.

\--

 **Two: Milk**  
  
It was another hot day and Chuck could not go anywhere, not even to the kitchen area to grab his favorite frozen treat. He was stuck in the office to run through all of his overdue reports because Stacker was a scary bastard and he had threatened his ass if those reports were not on his table by this evening. So here he was, slaving over the papers.

 _Papers! How come human has come to a day when they can build a freaking giant robot but the bureaucrat are still using papers? And of all days, it has to be this fucking day that the air con is busted!_  
  
Chuck grumbled indignantly. He huffed and wiped the sweat from his frowning brow to keep writing the blasted paper.  
  
Then, the silence was broken by a heavy tread identical to the Russian behemoth-like pilot. But before Chuck could greet his fellow pilot, a rustle of plastic package appeared in front of his sight. He followed the hand which was holding it that led to the other Russian pilot.  
  
“Sasha?”  
  
Chuck looked at the offered plastic questioningly and then he looked up to the impassive face of the Russian beauty.  
  
Sasha raised one elegant eyebrow and her lips tucked upward in a stilted smile.  
  
“Our treat, Chuck.”  
  
The young ranger stared at the vicious female pilot before he shrugged and took it.  
  
“You should enjoy it while it is cold.” The quiet rumble came from his side, reminding him of the silent pilot who was rare to grace anyone with his deep voice.  
  
Chuck contemplated for a moment then he decided to go ahead and took his deserved break from the paperwork. Might as well be polite and appreciate the treat. He pulled out the white long cylindrical popsicle then he furrowed his brows. He looked at Sasha and was about to ask before she cut him.  
  
“It is milk popsicle, very popular in Russia.”  
  
Chuck nodded. _Why not?_ He thought, before he tentatively licked it once, twice and thrice. Then he decided for another bolder and longer lick to get the right taste.  
  
For a moment Chuck was occupied on licking the whole freezing popsicle for a better taste and also to melt it so it would not stick to his poor tongue. Once he finished licking it all over, he put the tip into his mouth, lips circling it firmly and sucked on it. He may or may not moan happily at that time but he swore he did not do that on purpose. He pulled it out completely then resumed his licks all over before he put it few millimeters deeper into his mouth to suck on it. He hummed happily and he resumed on his paperwork.  
  
Completely oblivious of his audiences, he kept licking and sucking on the white milk popsicle. He even absentmindedly licked on the white trails that had escaped down to his fingers and his knuckles. Chuck totally missed those heated stare from both Russian pilots whilst he was engrossed in his reports and his popsicle.  
  
 After a while, the popsicle was finished and Chuck kept licking on the stick, his fingers and his knuckles. He sighed unhappily at the finished treat. Then he looked up and he saw both of the Russians were staring at him intensely. He flushed in embarrassment for actually forgetting them.  
  
Sasha chuckled on the cute confused expression before her. She stood up and smirked, “Thank you, Chuck.”  
  
Then both pilots left the clueless ranger behind.

\--

 **Three: Watermelon**  
  
No one knew where Mako, or more precisely the chef, had gotten the watermelon but it was not important because she had brought out the watermelon, cut neatly in similar slices on one big platter. She said that it was quite a tradition to enjoy summer heat with fresh and cold watermelon in Japan. So she wished to share this experience with her fellow friends in Pan Pacific Defense Corps whom had been considered as her extended family.  
  
Chuck eyed on those watermelon slices before he carefully picked one slice. It was cool to touch and it was succulent. He bit into it and immediately the juice burst in his mouth, dripping some of it that trailed down from to his chin. He chewed, swallowed then absentmindedly using his index finger to scoop up the trail. Then he put the said finger into his mouth to suck the straying juice.  
  
Chuck put the already bitten tip of his watermelon slice into his mouth, sealed his lips firmly around it and sucked on the juice there. After one and two suctions, he bit into it and chewed whilst humming contentedly. He was quite oblivious to the stares directed to him, stares of other pilots and crews who watched him enjoyed his watermelon indecently in the middle of the dining hall.  
  
No one, of course, said anything to him as they all shamelessly ogled him. The nearest Wei brother who sat beside him even cheekily sacrificed his own slice to Chuck’s plate so the show could keep going.  
  
All set of eyes were focused on the wet lips of the young ranger’s and for that moment the dining hall was silent so they could hear the soft slurping sound that came from the obscene mouth displayed right in front of them.  
  
It lasted few moments until Stacker came across an eerily silent dining hall and peered inside. As soon as he saw the source of problem, he shouted.  
  
“Chuck Hansen!”  
  
His voice boomed, breaking the sex-laden silence and quickly dispersing the thick sexual tension atmosphere.  
  
Chuck startled and whipped up to see the fuming Marshal who were giving him the worst stink eyes.  
  
“Latrine duty for a goddamn week, Hansen!”  
  
“What?! What did I do?” Chuck shouted back indignantly.  
  
“Two weeks.”  
  
Chuck snapped his jaw tight, shutting off his protest lest he got longer detention.  
  
“And no more watermelon!”  
  
After the announcement, Stacker stomped out angrily.  
  
Mako, on the other hand, kept eating her slice serenely whilst Chuck mumbled about unfairness. The rest of the dining hall sighed in disappointment, not about the watermelon but because of the interrupted show. What a spoilsport.

\--

 **Four: Kiwi and Lime**  
  
The control room only had few personals manning each station including Tendo Choi who was in charge of the newly revived Gypsy Danger. Mako was out there on one of the platforms and he was testing on the system.  
  
It was tranquil apart from the hum of the computer and machines saved a soft yet persistent slurping sound that came from behind Tendo’s back. He tried to ignore it for a while, thinking that the source of the sound would be bored already and soon left the place.  
  
Seconds ticked to minutes and it was still there, Tendo could not ignore it anymore. He turned on his chair and looked up. He saw the younger Hansen stood behind him, leaning cozily on one of the consoles whilst absentmindedly licking and slurping on a bright yellow and green popsicle. He was staring past the window, seemingly entranced by the gleaming surface of Gypsy Danger new metal.  
  
Tendo watched the lips and the hypnotic movement of the popsicle in and out of the moist cavern. He had, of course, heard about the infamous dining hall incident which led to a watermelon ban in the shatter dome. But hearing and seeing was totally different thing. He grinned. _Who knows that such a mouthy brat has an unconsciously lewd mouth?_  
  
Tendo coughed loudly and his cough seemed to break the young ranger’s trance.  
  
A pause on the movement, one resumed suction which resulted a slight grimace before Chuck pulled out the frozen treat.  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
“What’s its flavor?”  
  
Chuck eyed his steadily melting treat and said, “It says Kiwi and Lime.”  
  
“Seriously? Won’t it be sour?”  
  
A beat of pause followed by a slurping lick as well as a slight grimace.  
  
“Yeah, it’s sour. Almost like you chew on a lemon slice.”  
  
“May I taste it?”  
  
Chuck stared at the CTO of the shatter dome then shrugged. “Sure, if you don’t mind my slobbering.”  
  
Tendo laughed but made no move from his chair. “I bet it won’t be any worse than Max’.”  
  
“Hey!” But Chuck still walked toward the seated technician then pushed the popsicle to him. “Don’t bite it. I haven’t finished it yet.”  
  
Tendo looked upward and his mouth curled up into a mischievous grin at the double innuendo. “Lick it then?”  
  
“Suit yourself. You ask for a taste.” Chuck huffed but pink blush dusted his cheeks.  
  
Tendo leaned forward and boldly lick a long stripe over the melting popsicle. A sour flavor assaulted his taste bud but with a hint of sweet. It was addictive and refreshing. He pushed his chair to lean closer to the popsicle and again he licked along the melting body of the popsicle.  
  
But what surprised him was that on the second lick, Tendo was met by another tongue swiped along the popsicle just right the opposite side of his tongue. That close, he could even count the ranger’s eye lashes which are blonde and surprisingly looked soft and long.  
  
Both straightened up and Tendo watched how the blush spread out across the checks of the younger Hansen.  
  
“It was dripping and it’ll be a waste not to...” Chuck mumbled and trailed off when he felt the weight of the technician’s stare. He flushed harder and averted his eyes from the older technician’s stare.  
  
Tendo chuckled and boldly he leaned forward to give another deliberate sensual lick of the popsicle. Slowly, the younger man leaned down and mimicked him, refusing to back down from the challenge even if the persistent blush was staining his cheeks.  
  
“Choi! Chuck!”  
  
A sharp voice cut through the silent control room and put an immediate stop on both males.  
  
Herc Hansen had almost burst his blood vessels when he found his son and his friend in the middle of control room, sharing a single popsicle with tongues twirling and licking around the melted popsicle whilst resulting obscene slurping sound. It was like looking at a cheap porn video in which the stars were double teaming to perform an oral sex.  
  
After that, Herc Hansen requested to Stacker for popsicles ban.

\--

 **Five:**  
  
Raleigh could not imagine that the mouthy and bratty younger Jaeger pilot would end up on his knees in front of his opened pants. He looked down and had to stifled an aroused groan seeing the sight presented to him.

  
The lips which usually thinned in anger or twisted in a cocky smirk was opened wide around his girth. The lips were moist and oh so very red. The light suction and the teasing licks were all very arousing and it was a miracle that Raleigh could still hold his orgasm.  
  
Chuck hummed and sucked on the erection once then he pulled back. He licked on his lips which covered by spit and shone under the glare of lights. He gulped then looked up.  
  
Raleigh had to bite off his gasp when he looked down and caught the younger ranger’s obscene tongue swiped over his saliva. He also tried not to whine when he saw the pale long throat gulped down, Adam’s apple bobbing up and down, already imagining how the younger pilot would swallow his seed. Then their eyes locked and he just could not look a way.  
  
Chuck felt like he was the victor now and he smiled. He knew his blowjob’s skill were abysmal and he could only compensate by his enthusiasm. But perhaps if he imagined the hard cock wavering just before his sight like it were a popsicle, perhaps he could bring the other ranger’s off. After all it looked almost similar. Differing at instead of hard and freezing plane of popsicle, the hardness felt hot, velvety, slightly salty and tasted of a bitter cum mixed with sweat, smelling thick of musk. Not that much different, but somehow he was curious and felt a need to taste more until the cum exploded in his mouth.  
  
 Raleigh sighed and moaned when his erection was taken into a hot moist cavern along with a sinful suction. Millimeters by millimeters his erect cock was swallowed and he was assaulted by myriad of sensation, the scraping teeth, the slickness of saliva and the velvety tight mouth. Then it was lessened but the firm suction kept on until the lips stopped right after the ridge.  
  
Chuck teasingly licked on the leaking slit and then he sucked lightly, chasing after some of the precum. He moved back and panted. Then he leaned forward, one hand closed firmly on the hard shaft, stroke it once and twice then he bathed the length with his broad licks, trailing from base to the head and sucked on the head every time he got to the tip.  
  
“God, kid!”  
  
A calloused hand brushed into his head and grabbed on the short blonde hair. The hips were quivering to pump forward, trying to seek relief on the hot mouth in front of him.  
  
Chuck relented and leaned forward to grab on the muscled thighs to brace himself on what would come. He took the erection back into his mouth slowly, keeping his tongue flattened, covering his sharp teeth by his swollen lips and relaxing his jaw. Soon the half of hard shaft was stuffing his mouth full, forcing him to breath through his nose.  
  
Raleigh started slow but then he grew insistent, hearing the younger male breathed through his nose and the slick obscene sound, seeing the now swollen lips stretched around his cock. He continued to pump into the willing moist cavern.  
  
Chuck gagged a bit when the tip of the hard length jabbed onto the back of his throat. He clenched his hands and the other pilot pulled back. He shifted a bit and willed his now sore jaw to keep relaxed.

Raleigh looked down and took in the sight, the closed eyes, the long pale lashed, the persistent blush that stained the cheekbones faintly, the relaxed expression of the usually cocky face. He groaned brokenly and prayed that the young ranger would forgive him for this.  
  
Chuck felt the grip on his head tightened as a warning. He exhaled through his nose and relaxed his throat. Then he hummed deep at his throat and moaned.  
  
The additional vibration and the sheer thought that the younger Jaeger pilot was actually enjoying himself had pushed Raleigh to the edge and he could feel stars were bursting under his eyelids. His body was taut and his cock pumped out the cum to the waiting mouth.  
  
Chuck was surprised by the sudden tight grip and it was the only warning before a rush of cum flooded his mouth, forcing him to work on his throat muscles. He swallowed and swallowed. It was quite a load, thick and distinctive. Somewhere at the back of his mind registered that this might be the first time the older Jaeger pilot orgasmed after a long time of absence.  
  
Raleigh could not contain his moan when he felt the throat milked on his pulsing hard length. The muscles was firm but pliant, seemingly insistent to milk his cum until the last drop. Once there was nothing, he felt like he had just come out from his first drift. Weak on his knees, dizzy on a sudden rush of endorphin and tingling sensation of pleasure sparked all along his nerves. He had to leaned backward to borrow the wall’s support for keeping him up and standing.  
  
Chuck grimaced a bit on the lingering taste of the thick load of cum. He let the spent cock inside his mouth for a moment before he pulled back. A string of saliva was connecting the tip of the spent cock and his lips. He licked the deflated cock few times before he completely pulled back and sat on his haunches. He ran his tongue over his lower lips once as if chasing after the straying cum, then he looked up while was unconsciously running his tongue over his swollen lips.  
  
 Fuck! Raleigh thought and he could feel his cock was trying valiantly to twitch and get hard in matter of seconds, trying to break the world’s record of shortest refractory period. He tackled the younger male and sealed his lips over the swollen one.  
  
Thus, that was Raleigh’s story who was the only one that get to experience the infamous Chuck’s oral even before seeing its performance.

 

\--End--

\--

**Bonus Scene:**

“Are you performing a fellatio on your popsicle?”  
  
Chuck looked up to Raleigh who was standing bare-chested and only on his beach short.  
  
“No wonder Stacker and Herc banned you from popsicles!”  
  
Chuck managed to snort even when his mouth was full. Then he made a deliberate slow sucking motion whilst pulling out the popsicle, resulting on an audible pop.  
  
“You were saying?” Chuck smirked.  
  
Raleigh swore loudly. He grabbed up his younger lover and proceeded to molest the cheeky brat‘s lips. He dragged them away from the crowd so he could sample the divine mouth servicing on his instant hard-on.  
  
~fin.

**Author's Note:**

> PS: Please keep it mind this might be very AU because I don't think they have that much down time and I'm sure I messed up with the time line because Striker Eureka is supposedly still stationed at Australian coast.
> 
> Anyway, just think it is a bit of AU where all the Jaegers and their pilots convene in Hongkong earlier than the movie's time line.


End file.
